runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reflection of Hiy'murmun
Official Description Walkthrough (boosts DOES NOT work) |items = *200 Coins *8 Big bones *200 Water runes *120 Sun runes *Hammer *Saw *80 Mithril or better nails *10 Teak planks *Secateurs *Light mystic robe top and bottom *Wrapped cooked caribou *Glazewood paste *Glazewood wine *8 glasses of Moonlight mead (mature DOES NOT work) *Wyvern bonemeal |kills = *3 Rainbowiruss (Level 71, 94, 102) *Minimum of 4 each Llej (Level 20) and Lleq (Level 30) }} To start this quest, the player must visit Hiy'murmun's temple located at the north end of the Western Realms. And search the statue in the middle of the structure. Tasks from Hiy'murmun *(Player searches the statue to start the quest) *The player hears a voice from above, hearing the words, **Voice (Hiy'murmun): Psst. PSST. **Player: Uuuhh... What? huh? **Voice (Hiy'murmun): You are one of those brave adventurers, aren't you? **Player: Uummm... Well, I... **Voice (Hiy'murmun): Good! I was looking for one in a long time. Long enough, really. **Voice (Hun'murmun): We've finally found one? **Voice (Hiy'murmun): Yes, we did. **Voice (Hun'murmun): Hey, can you tell him/her to get me a set of those 'Sea Pearls'? **Player: Uuumm... Can you explain wha... **Voice (Hiy'murmun): Well adventurer, we've got a favour for you. Well... actually 'favours'. **Player: Well I guess I could help. **Voice (Hiy'murmun): Thank you very much! **Voice (Hiy'murmun): I want you to get; four of each, 'Bright-light pearls', 'Deep-sea pearls', the 'Mink Jar', eight glasses of 'Moonlight mead' and a pot of crushed wyvern bones. Would you do that for us? **Player: I guess so. **Voice (Hiy'murmun): Here's a list just in case. If you're having problem finding the stuff, you can read the murals in my temple. *A note falls from the ceiling of the temple and the player catches it. Exploration of the Northern Sea of the west Island of Proconoticholia *Head to the north end of the Western Realms and speak to Prong Eight walking at the shores. *Prong Eight will start talking about a sacred island, Proconoticholia. Ask him for more information about the island. *After knowing that the island could lead you to the Deap-sea pearls, ask him to take you there. *Prong Eight will demand 200 coins in exchange of taking you to the island. *Player pays 200 coins to Prong Eight *Player reaches the island. *The island is very small, go take a look around the island to find a Pearl shard. The shard is located at the east end of the island. *Go speak with the people on the island, once done, speak with Vjrahh Eight. He'll tell you that it's a piece of a Deap-sea Pearl. Deap-sea Pearls Bright-light Pearls The Mink Jar The Peninsula of Seven-Colour Light Creation of the peninsula Reflections of the sky Visiting "Guarh'gudin" Sunflowers of Guarh'gudin The Ritual Finding the creations of Hiy'murmun Finding the creations of Hun'murmun Unfreezing the "Male" Nymph. Rewards * 2 Quest points * * * * Access to Rainbowirusses, located at the north peninsula of the Western Realms. * Access to the Hiy'murmun and Hun'murmun section of the God Wars Dungeon behind the Frozen door. * A new section, the Hiy'murmun part of the God Wars Dungeon (Known as Hiy'murmun's Gate), is now unlocked. It requires 70 Farming to get through. * Ability to offer Bright-light Pearls to Queen Naiguizi and Deep-sea Pearls to King Dlyphwyn in exchange of Multi-light boxes * Seven-light rapier * Two Sunflower seeds * Two Reflection seeds * Ehjon set or Marvulouish set; Ehjon gives benefit when fighting Muyen Jins, while Marvulouish gives benefit when fighting Xao Nimings Trivia * The drop rate of Bright-light pearls and Deep-sea pearls are slightly decreased after the completion of the quest. Also, players cannot own more than 4 of each pearls during the quest.